


Word of Advice

by Logseman



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logseman/pseuds/Logseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana and Evelyn Trevelyan have a friendly conversation about the interest of the latter for Josephine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word of Advice

"May I have a word, Inquisitor"

While the words were perfectly in tune with a practitioner of the Orlesian Game, the chilly tone left it clear as day to Evelyn that she would remain until Leliana had said her piece, whether she liked it or not.

"I noticed you've paid dear Lady Montilyet a number of... compliments".

Evelyn dug her feet on the ground. A look around her showed no signs of the usual dwellers of the upper part of the tower like Helisma or Dorian. Even Solas, the elven mage, could not be heard talking to himself below as was his custom. It had to be a set-up.

"You've found me out, _Spymaster_." Evelyn managed to retort, scoffing at the last word.

Leliana didn't take the bait. "An entanglement with our ambassador seems... most unwise." She raised a hand as the Ostwicker took a breath to reply. "I asked Josephine to join us in the Inquisition because we needed a skilled diplomat. It was _not_ so she could be toyed with." The bitterness of Leliana's last verb piqued Lady Trevelyan's curiosity, but she didn't dare ask. _Could someone have done that to her?_

"I enjoy Josephine's company. I regret not meeting her before, when our families were closer. And, believe me, I have no intention of breaking her heart."

Leliana cleared her throat. "In that case, I would be more cautious, Your Worship. Josephine is no stranger to courtly intrigue, to the Game, but in love? She's as innocent as a lamb. She has no idea of your true intentions... whichever they are".

Evelyn rushed to speak, but cut herself short in a funny kind of gasp. _She's probing you, you fool. It's what she does in an interrogation_. The spymaster's eyes remained pointedly on Evelyn's as she rushed to find the words. "What do you have against... the idea that I could be attracted to Lady Montilyet?"

"I have not known you long, Your Worship, and neither has she. I know you have a way of moving the spirits, though, and not just the ones from the Fade."

"Such flattering words... is it that you want me for yourself instead?"

Evelyn didn't lose one single detail of how Leliana's eyes locked in on her, as though she was looking for weak points. _Great, I'm unarmed. Maker knows what shivs she has inside that hooded thing_. A long sigh from the old bard followed. "That is certainly not the case. I just want to make sure that her heart is taken by someone who will care for her, and protect her. Whatever your feelings for Josephine, I want to know."

Evelyn huffed, the fear fueling her mouth. "Wouldn't we all. I may be the daughter of a small bann from little Ostwick, but even I know not to pry my nose into business that isn't mine." After her delivery, she tried to stop shaking, uselessly wishing it away.

" _EVERYTHING_ that the Inquisitor does is my business. More so when it affects those dear to me. As your spymaster, I need to say that you are one of the people we have under closest surveillance."

"Then you will know all there is to know. I am attracted to Josie! If you have all those spies around me instead of around Corypheus they will all tell you the same. If you want to challenge me to a duel for her hand, I will stab you."

Leliana laughed softly, as if giddy. "No, there will be no need for that at all, Inquisitor. Whatever is between you, I ask that you treat her with kindness, for her sake... as well as yours."

After a deep breath, Evelyn's tension dissipated. "Whatever happens, I'm glad to see that Josephine has a true friend who cares for her."

"Heh... I have few friends left. Those who are, I need to treasure." Leliana took down her hood, revealing her well-known red hair which had just slightly started to show grey in it. "I will not trouble you any further, but I _do_ watch over my friends. Good day, Your Worship".

Evelyn took the stairs down the tower, dizzy after the talk, and went straight to the Herald's Rest. As she entered, she shouted nowhere in particular: "Hey Cabot, be a dear and pour me a stiff one!"

The Iron Bull woke from his thoughts as he saw the Herald. "Make it two, Cabot! I'm betting this will be a good story!"

* * *

"AN INNOCENT, A LAMB IN LOVE? DID SHE SAY THAT??? DID SHE HAVE THE NERVE???"

"Now, Ruffles, you know I tell tall tales sometimes, but would I lie to you in this? I was hidden behind a couch, I heard it all with these two ears!"

"THAT WOMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic submission ever, and I'm not a native English speaker. This is not some kind of excuse: on the contrary, it means that I know I will have to improve. Your comments are invaluable in that endeavor :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
